megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Man Delta
Mega Man Delta (Rokkuman Deruta) is a fan game made by Capcom and Sega. It is a beat em' up game like Final Fight. Heroes *Mega Man/ Rockman *Mega Man X *Zero *Proto Man *Bass *Mega Man Zero Advent *Mega Man Trigger *Vent/ Aile *Ashe *Grey *Geo Stelar *Megaman.EXE *Mega Man *Roll *Rush *Auto *Eddie/ Flip-Top *Beat *Dr. Light Non-Wily Attack Team *Infinity Mijinion (Leader) *Rainy Turtloid *Blizzard Wolfang *Metal Shark Player *Shield Sheldon *Commander Yammark (Commander) *Ground Scaravich *Blaze Heatnix *Blade Man *Commando Man *Solar Man *Pump Man *Sheep Man *Strike Man *Chill Man *Nitro Man (General) Villains *Dr. Wily *Sigma *Vile *Tron Bonne *Gate Red Team *Web Spider *Magma Dragoon *Storm Owl *Split Mushroom *Frost Walrus *Slash Beast *Jet Stingray *Cyber Peacock Blue Team *Grizzly Slash *Squid Adler *Izzy Glow *Duff McWhalen *The Skiver *Axle The Red *Dark Dizzy *Mattrex Green Team *Blast Hornet *Blizzard Buffalo *Crush Crawfish *Gravity Beetle *Neon Tiger *Toxic Seahorse *Tunnel Rhino *Volt Catfish Yellow Team *Soldier Stoneking *Tornado Tonion *Splash Warfly *Flame Hyenard *Ride Boarski *Snipe Anteator *Wind Cowrang *Vanishing Gungaroo Orange Team *Dark Mantis *Bamboo Pandamonium *Earthrock Trilobyte *Gigabolt Man-O-War *Avalanche Yeti *Burn Rooster *Gravity Antonion *Optic Sunflower White Team *Wheel Gator *Bubble Crab *Flame Stag *Morph Moth *Magna Centipede *Crystal Snail *Overdrive Ostrich *Wire Sponge Black Team *Spark Mandrill *Chill Penguin *Storm Eagle *Flame Mammoth *Armored Armadillo *Boomer Kawanger *Launch Octopus *Sting Chameleon Crimemen *Cut Man *Guts Man *Bomb Man *Ice Man *Fire Man *Elec Man *Air Man *Wood Man *Heat Man *Bubble Man (Turned Traitor, Joined Mega Man) *Quick Man *Flash Man *Metal Man *Crash Man *Snake Man *Shadow Man *Top Man *Spark Man *Hard Man *Magnet Man *Gemini Man *Needle Man *Pharaoh Man *Bright Man *Toad Man *Drill Man *Dive Man *Ring Man *Dust Man *Skull Man *Gravity Man *Wave Man *Gyro Man *Napalm Man *Crystal Man *Star Man *Stone Man *Charge Man *Knight Man *Flame Man *Centaur Man *Yamato Man *Blizzard Man *Plant Man *Wind Man *Tomahawk Man *Freeze Man *Junk Man *Cloud Man *Burst Man *Spring Man *Shade Man *Slash Man *Turbo Man *Astro Man *Aqua Man *Clown Man *Sword Man *Search Man *Frost Man *Tengu Man *Grenade Man *Dynamo Man *Cold Man *Ground Man *Pirate Man *Burner Man *Magic Man *Dyna Man *Volt Man *Sonic Man *Shark Man *Bit Man *Torch Man *Dangan Man *Konro Man *Aircon Man *Clock Men *Compass Man *Komusou Man *Magma Man *Hornet Man *Concrete Man *Plug Man *Galaxy Man *Tornado Man *Jewel Man *Splash Woman *Oil Man *Time Man Planet Thieves *Mercury *Venus *Mars *Terra *Jupiter *Saturn *Uranus *Neptune *Pluto *Apollo *Luna *Aries *Taurus *Gemini *Cancer *Leo *Virgo *Libra *Scorpio *Sagittarius *Capricorn *Aquarius *Pisces Mega-Killers *Enker *Punk *Ballade *Quint *Buster Rod.G *Mega Water.S *Hyper Storm.H GAMEPLAY The game featues more than 900 levels. CAMEOS *Ryu appears in the intro stage. Mike Haggar from "Final Fight" is also seen chasing his daughter Jessica who has been kidnapped by Wily and Mad Gear. *Arthur, from "Ghosts N' Goblins", makes an appearance at Wily stage 1. Another Arthur from "Knights of the Round" also makes an appearance. *Strider Hiryu, Michelle Heart, Captain Commando and other Capcom heroes cameo as soldiers for the Non-Wily Attack Team. *Guile makes an appearance in the first stage, with his full name Colonel William F. Guile. Others include Sakura, Ken, Elena, and Zangief, among others. *Dhalsim cameos as a scientist for the Non-Wily group. *In the cinema stage, Captain Blue and Fei Long can be seen fighting the Master Program from "Battle Circuit". *Amaterasu appears in a poster in Mega's house. Also, the "King of Dragons" logo shows up on Mega's pillow. *Phoenix Wright and Dante can be seen walking in the street Wily is attacking. *Jill Valentine cameos in Mega Man's fighting game, fighting Godot. *SonSon cameos as a zookeeper who Mega talks to. *The Mega Twins make cameos in Mega's room. *Mega mentions "Forgotten Worlds", another Capcom game. The main 1P and 2P soldiers cameo after Mega mentions it. *Chris Redfield is one of the soldiers fighting Guts Man. *Alex from "Street Fighter III" cameos as both a Monster Hunter (a rank from the Capcom game of the same name) and a Non-Wily soldier. *Chun-Li can be seen on Mega's TV, again as the same Newswoman. *Leo from "Red Earth" is seen fighting Wily's squadron. He finds the Medusa Eye (what Wily is after), turning Hauzer to stone. *Viewtiful Joe, Zak, Wiki, and Batsu can be seen when Mega sees that Wily, Sigma, and Bonne have joined forces. *The Barbarian from "Magic Sword" is seen fighting Wily and most of the Robot Masters. *Falcon, Wang-Tang, and other "Power Stone" heroes fight Wily's goons. *Felicia, Morrigan, and various other "Darkstalkers" heroes can be seen fighting Seth of "Street Fighter IV" fame. *Kaijin no Soki makes an appearance, commiting sepukku after seeing Wily more stronger. *Capcom Villains Seen: M. Bison, Grandmaster Meio, Drokmar, Astaroth, Yami, Godot, Von Karma, Nemesis, Bios, Dr. Saturn, Bilstein, Pyron, Valgas, Dr. Erode, Albert Wesker, Generalissimo Killt, other Capcom enemies. *Mega brings in a copy of "Magic & Dragons". *Saki from "Quiz Nanairo Dreams" makes an appearance as a soldier fighting in the Non-Wily squadron. *Jin Saotome can be seen fighting against Sigma with his Blodia mech. *PTX-40A can be seen in the upgrades room. *Nathan "Radd" Spencer from "Bionic Commando" can be seen fighting Guts Man and Cut Man in the Intro Stage, revealing that BioReign made a deal with Wily. *A Saturday Night Slam Masters stage can be seen when Mega Man and the others go to rescue Roll. The game's main villain, Scorpion, reveals to Mega Man that he is Dr. Wily's ally, alongside other evils of Capcom Planet. *At the Crossover Building, there was a poster of "Namco X Capcom VS Marvel VS Tatsunoko VS SNK". Cosmi can be seen in that poster. Notes & Trivia *The next appearance of the new Capcom logo (Its first appearance was in "Street Fighter: The Legend Of Chun-Li"). *It is based on every cartoon, game, and comic of the Mega Man Series, including the Ruby-Spears Mega Man Cartoon. Levels *Intro Stage *Mega's House *Non-Wily HQ *Bionic Commando Arcade *Wily Ship *Capcom Heroes Hall *Metro City Museum *Mad Gear Gang HQ *Shadaloo *Bison Tower *S.I.N. HQ *Belger-Killt Tower *Super Joe Park *Yashichi Bank *Okami Library *Viewtiful Cinema *Ace Attorney Hall *Racoon City *Arthur's Kingdom *Castle Maximo *1942 Clocktower *Sonson Mountain Zoo *Darkstalker Highway *Devil May Cry Mall *Dead Rising Cemetery *Crossover Building *Slam Masters Ring *Power Stone Haven *Rival Schools Stadium *Quiz & Dragons Hall *Magic Sword Tower *Red Earth Tower Apartments *News Building *Tunnel to Wily Castle *Wily Castle *The Final Fight -Mega Man VS Dr. Wily, Sigma, and Tron Bonne- Category:Conceptual fan games